Summer Life of a Teenager
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: Three years after their last project, Phineas and Ferb are back at building new 'contraptions' with the help of inspiration, as Candace's old nerves show. Like the regular episodes, with Perry and Doof. There's a bit of PxI later. Is currently on hiatus
1. 1a: The Beginnning of a New Adventure

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Adventure**

**Description: A new-found inspiration to build during a pool party has found Phineas and Ferb building one of their most outragous yet unusual "contraptions" ever. Meanwhile, Candace is enjoying her peace of mind with Stacy when she suddenly goes deja vu. Also, Perry is out on one of his longest, yet simplest missions ever.**

* * *

**In a suburban Danville, with no amazing contraptions during the summer, the people have almost forgotten about all the outrageous things that Phineas and Ferb did. But what are they up to now? we join them as they are hanging out at Isabella's pool, with all the gang.**

All the gang was at the pool party on the hot summer day. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, even Irving and Django were there. They were having fun playing at the pool, shooting water guns and even having water wars. As they were resting, Phineas said, "That was fun. I wish we could do that everyday," as everyone agreed.

"We used to do that when we all were part of your summer projects," Isabella said, which made Phineas remember everything.

"Man, do you guys remember when we had this much fun everyday?" he asked as the group started reminiscing on their former projects.

"Yeah, I still remember when you made that haunted house just to get rid of my hiccups**(One Good Scare Ought to Do It!)**," Isabella said, as she thought about when she saved Phineas.

"I still remember when you helped me save my pet goldfish Biff**(Voyage to the Bottom of Buford)**. Now Biff has a new friend. Her name is Bonnie," Buford said as he showed them the upgraded goldfish bowl (though not by much).

"The day I remember the most is when we were all in a band together for that summer rock concert**(The Baljeatles)**," Baljeet added.

"Man, you guys have done many great adventures. What happened to that?" Django asked.

"I don't know. WHen did we stop doing those projects? Do you have an idea about that Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just shook his head and said, "Maybe it has to do with the hormones that tell us that those things were too childish," Ferb said.

"WHy don't you guys build something tomorrow or something?" Irving asked which surprised everyone since they didn't notice he was there.

"Irving, you stalker. What are you doing here? WHen did you get here?" Buford asked.

"I've been here since this pool party started. l, being the president of the Phineas and Ferb Fan Club and Federation, I have to be present at every important event that you guys do," Irving answered.

"Important event? This is a pool party. Go stalk someone else," Buford said, which upset Irving.

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" he yelled loud enough so the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Nice," Django said.

"DOn't worry, I don't think people worry that much about stalkers," Baljeet said, as everyone but Irving took a step back away from Baljeet. "What?" he added.

"Back to Irving's suggestion, we would build something, but, we haven't had much inspiration for building lately," Phineas said.

"Oh well, I think something will come up if you look at my Phineas and Ferb Book of Adeven-" Irving tried to say when he was interrupted by Buford.

"Will you stop stalking them?" he said as he started to argue with him.

Ignoring Buford and Irving's argument, Phineas noticed a Ferris Wheel nearby the Old Abandoned, Old Abandoned Amusment Park (Which is now the Run-Down, Formerly Old Abandonded, Old Abandoned Amusment Park). But not being intersted by the ferris wheel, he thought of something that started a spark in his mind.

WHile he was in his thinking process, Buford and Irving's argument was continuing to grow as Django and Baljeet started to get in it too. While they were arguing, Phineas yelled, "I got it," as everyone was in question to what he ment.

"Got what?" Isabella asked.

"GUys, for the first time in three years, I know what we are doing today," he said as everyone started to cheer, knowing that they get to be a part of an amazing project for the first time in three years.

"Wait, wouldn't it be tomorrow?" Baljeet asked, as everyone else was disappointed since they couldn't do it today.

"Way to ruin the mood, nerd," Buford said.

"We could do it tomorrow," he said as he looked up into the sky. "Wow, is it that late already? Ferb and I've got to go," Phineas said as he and Ferb were about to leave.

Their leave was interrupted by Baljeet, who said, "Actually, I can't make it tomorrow," as Buford started to boo him.

"WHy not?" Phineas asked.

"Don't you guys remember? Tomorrow is the Annual National Spelling Bee Finals!" Baljeet squealled with happiness.

"Oh, I thought it was something actually important," Django added, which upset Baljeet.

"It is important. It is almost as important as the National Math and Algebra Competition. I can't afford to miss the sensation!" he exclaimed.

"So you can afford to skip our first project in three years, but you can't skip a stupid spelling bee?" Buford yelled as he was ready to knock some sense into him.

"It's okay Buford. We can do it without him. Meet me in my backyard at six in the morning," Phineas said, which upset everyone.

"SIX IN THE MORNING? I don't even wake up until ten," Isabella said.

"I know that you guys aren't used to it, but to be able to enjoy it as much as we can, we need to wake up early. Plus, we are still rusty from three years ago, so we might need more time to build," Phineas said, as everyone agreed as they said their goodbyes and went to their respectful homes.

When Phineas and Ferb got to their home, Candace greeted them, saying, "Hey, how was your party?"

"It was great. We had a lot of fun. By the way, where's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"THey're on a cruise with Mrs. Garcia Shapiro. They will be back in a week," she answered.

"Ok, we're a bit tired, so we're going to go hit the sack," he said as they walked upstairs.

"Okay, good night boys," she said as she went up to her room also.

Inside thier room, Phineas was talking to Ferb about the next day. "Hey Ferb, can you see these blueprints to see if there's anything wrong with them?"

Ferb took a look and nodded his head and put a thumbs up.

"Okay. I want to have fun tomorrow with everyone. It's too bad Baljeet can't make it. Maybe Perry can take his place," Phineas said as he looked around for him. "Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

Perry was returning from his previous mission and as he was walking around on the street, his watch started beeping. He answered the call from Major Monogram, who said, "Good evening Agent P. I know that you just got back from your earlier mission, but Doofenshmirtz is at it again. THough it is rare that he does something twice in one day. but apparently, his plans are unknown. We want you to follow him and once you figure out his evil scheme, go in there and stop him. Monogram out," as Perry started his jet pack to go over to Doofenshmirtz'.

WHile Perry was riding his jet pack, it suddenly stopped when he was a few feet away. Unable to reach the ledge with his arm, he used a rope to get himself right at Doofenshmirtz' bedroom, as he saw the evil scientist sleeping with a night mask on. Thinking it would be a while till he woke up, Perry fell asleep also.

IN the morning, the alarm clock was ringing when Ferb, who was already dressed and ready to go, turned it off. When he saw his brother still sleeping, he just ignored him and let him sleep while he went downstairs to get some breakfest.

By the time Phineas had woken up, his brother was all ready outside. When he looked at his clock, he gasped, "Is it already seven? I lost to the alarm clock by an hour. I need to get outside now," he said as he ran outside, almost forgetting to get dressed. By the time he got outside, all his friends were waiting with construction clothing on. Hoping that they weren't that mad, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm still not used to waking up this early."

"Don't worry about it. We understand," Isabella said in a cute voice.

"Are you sure that we-" Buford tried to say, when he got jabbed in the gut by Isabella.

So, what'cha up to? What is your new project?" she asked.

"Here it is, the blueprints to the new project," he said as he showed them the blueprints as everyone awed and questioned the blueprints.

"Okay, now that everyone knows what it will look like, let's get to work," he said as the group started working. "By the way, where's Irving?" he asked as no one really cared for him.

Irving was hiding in the tree, taping them with his new camera he got for his birthday. "Finally, I will get back the praise of the Phineas and Ferb Fan Club and Federation," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Perry was waking up when he noticed that Doofenshmirtz had left his bed. Surprised, he opened the window and searched for the scientist. He noticed that Doofenshmirtz was singing, so he went nearby the bathroom as he noticed that he was attempting to sing a Love Handel song, sounding so horrible that Perry went into the kitchen and made himself some breakfest, ignoring his nemesis.

In the FLynn-Fletcher backyard, the kids were tired, covered with oil, and thirsty, but they managed to nearly complete their project. "GOod job everyone! I wasn't expecting to finish it so quickly. I now present you, to Robot Frisbee RIde," Phineas announced.

"So, what does it do?" Isabella asked.

"When we get inside the giant metal frisbee, the two giant robots will toss us back and forth, as if they are playing frisbee. They are set to throw us in many different ways, adding a variety to the ride," Phineas answered.

"I want to ride it," Buford said.

But out of the tree they were under, Irving yelled, "I want to also!"

Surprised by IRving, Phineas asked, "WHen did you get here?"

"I was here since five thirty in the morning," he answered.

"I was right, you are a stalker," Buford pointed out, which everyone agreed to.

"COme on, I'm here because of I'm the presi-" Irving tried to say, but he was interrupted by Django, who said, "Yeah, we've heard that, so many times," as everyone agreed.

"Actually, we can't ride it yet. We still need a few parts that will come in a while," Phineas said, which disappointed everyone.

Meanwhile, Candace was on the phone with Stacy, discussing summer, as Candace said, "...Yeah, my parents are out of town right now, so all I have to deal with are Phineas and Ferb, and that's pretty easy these days," she said, as Stacy started to laugh.

"I remember when you would be mad at them everyday because they built those awesome machines and what not," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Candace said as she was walking towards the window, "I guess they've finally matured up and stopped doing those contraptions," as she saw something she never wanted to see again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing the scream, Phineas yelled, "Are you alright, Candace?"

She opened the window, responnding, "WHY? Why do you have to torture me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"THose contraptions. Why did you start building them again?" she asked.

"Because we felt like it," he answered.

"Oh, I'm telling mom," she exclaimed, with her phone ready, forgetting that Stacy was on the other line.

"Uh, alright then," he said, as Candace closed the window and called her mom.

Her mom was in the middle of a massage beside Mrs. Garcia Shapiro, both about to be fully relaxed when a cell phone went off ringing. Annoyed by the phone, Linda said, "Hello?"

"Mom, you need to get home, right now!" Candace yelled.

"Uh Candace, aren't you a bit old to keep telling me these fairy tales?" she asked.

"No, no I'm not. But they built two giant robots, and a giant frisbee, and-" Candace tried to say as Linda hung up the phone.

"ARGH!" she yelled to herself.

"Uh, you forgot that I was here, right?" Stacy siad, feeling ignored.

"Sorry, so, where were we?" she asked.

"Uh, actually, I've got to go bye," Stacy said quickly as she immediately hung up the phone.

Candace was so mad that she completely ignored a call from Jeremy as she went over to her job at the Googleplex Mall.

"So, can we test drive it at least?" Buford asked.

"Uh, Fine, we can test drive it," he said as all the kids got in the frisbee, which got brought up to the robot. The robot threw them at lightning speed, as all the kids were surprised at the fun of the ride.

"Wow, this is fun, and it's only been five seconds," Isabella said as the other robot caught them.

"Oh yeah, Buford loves this," he exclaimed as they were thrown again.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in a while," Django added as the were thrown up and then dropped right into the other robot's hand.

"Poor Baljeet, he has to miss this much fun for a stupid spelling bee," Irving said, as they all agreed.

Baljeet was at the Danville Hall, where there were fifty six contestants from the U.S.A. who competed for the prize. THey had been through ten rounds, and no one got eliminated so far. It was Baljeet's turn to spell another word. "Please spell **Prosecute**," the announcer said.

"P-R-O-S-E-C-U-T-E, prosecute," he said as the annoucer said that it was correct. Surprisingly, Fifty contestants were eliminated that round, as Baljeet had another word. "Please spell the word** psychoneuroendocrinological**," the announcer said, as no one knew the word, no one but Baljeet.

P-S-Y-C-H-O-N-E-U-R-O-E-N-D-O-C-R-I-N-O-L-O-G-I-C-A-L, psychoneuroendocrinological," Baljeet said, which surprised everyone when they found out that it was right.

That round, everyone else was eliminated, leaving Baljeet the winner. Everyone was asking him questions for most of the day after that.

Meanwhile, Perry was eating his breakfest still when Doofenshmirtz walked in and yelled, "Perry the Platypus, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Perry pointed to the window.

"WHy didn't you use that house key I gave you a few years ago?" he asked, which surprised Perry since he noticed that he had a key on him.

"Anyways, I was supposed to take the day off, but since you're here," he said as he pushed a remote which was supposed to trap Perry in a cage, but instead, pushed the button for the shrinkinator. "WHAT? Why haven't I unplugged that? I put sticky notes all over that thing. Oh well. I'm still on my day off. So, let's talk," the evil scientist said, as Perry walked out the room and out the door. "Hey, no one walks out on me, except my ex-girlfriends, my brother, and my parents. No one else is allowed to walk out on me. NO ONE!" he yelled as he went back to eating his breakfest.

THe shrinkinator blast hit one of the robots, as the shrunken robot couldn't catch the frisbee, sending the kids flying. "Why are we still flying?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. I think something went wrong," Phineas answered.

"Why don't you stop it? Buford asked.

Those were the pieces that were missing. The brake and steering mechanisms for the frisbee," Phineas answered.

"Oh, then what do we do?" Django asked as the frisbee started falling.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Phineas exclaimed as the kids started to fall.

**What will happen to our heroes? FInd out on the next chapter of Summer Life of a Teenager!**

* * *

**Phew, first chapter that I've done in a few months. Please tell me what you think of my new story. **

**Next CHapter: Perry is out wandering the streets when he gets an unexpected mission. Also, Candace is confronted by someone at the Googleplex Mall.**

**I am not sure when I will get this next chapter done. Maybe sometime in July. **


	2. 1b: Lost on the Outskirts

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Outskirts**

**Description: The gang are lost after falling from the sky in their frisbee as they try to find their way back before dusk. Meanwhile, Candace gets confronted at the Googleplex Mall. Also, Perry gets a surprising mission when he's wandering the streets from his previous mission. **

* * *

Previously:

THe shrinkinator blast hit one of the robots, as the shrunken robot couldn't catch the frisbee, sending the kids flying. "Why are we still flying?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. I think something went wrong," Phineas answered.

"Why don't you stop it? Buford asked.

Those were the pieces that were missing. The brake and steering mechanisms for the frisbee," Phineas answered.

"Oh, then what do we do?" Django asked as the frisbee started falling.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Phineas exclaimed as the kids started to fall.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" the gang all yelled as they started to fall around the mountain area of the Tri-State Area.

After recovering from the fall, Phineas asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but I don't think Irving is," Isabella resonded as she showed Phineas Irving continually puking.

"Irving, are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess so," Irving responded while he continued to puke.

"Where are we?" Buford asked.

"This is where I moved that mountain back when I was a Fireside Girl**(Phineas and Ferb-Busters)**," Isabella said, which surprised everyone.

"How are we going to get back home?" Irving asked, still puking.

"I think we should split up into three groups so we can search for a way out of the giant forest over there," Phineas said, as Isabella immediately responded.

"I call that I'm with Phineas!" she exclaimed as she tugged onto Phineas, which surprised him.

"Fine, I'm with Ferb," Django said, which angered Buford.

"WHAT? THere is no way that I'm going to be paired up with, with that puking stalker," BUford yelled.

"Who else would you be with?" Django asked.

"Uh, I'd rather be with Dinerbell than him. I'd rather be with anyone than him," Buford said.

"Okay, now that we have the groups, let's head out. Let's keep in touch with our phones," Phineas exclaimed as he as the groups headed off in different directions.

Meanwhile, Baljeet, who was returning from his Spelling Bee triumph, walked by the Flynn-Fletcher house to notice that there was no one there. "Huh, I don't hear anything in the back," he said to himself as he walked into the backyard. "Uh, Phineas. Ferb. Where are you guys?" as he searched around. "Huh, I guess they're not here. I guess I'm going home. Wait a minute, where did Perry go?"

Perry was heading to his base when his watch started to ring. The Major greeted him, saying, "Good afternoon, Agent P," as he was interrupted by Carl playing The Legend of Zelda: SKyward Sword. "Will you stop interrupting my meeting? Sorry Agent P, Carl just got a new game and has been playing and ignoring his duties. Anyways, here is your new mission for today. Take the day off," which amazed Perry.

"Don't you know that since the economy is down? We have to give you twelve days off during the year with no pay," the Major asked, which surprised Perry.

"Oh, that's right, you're an animal. ANyways, because of our economy, you get the day off. We were supposed to tell you earlier in the morning, but you were out on a mission late last night, so we couldn't get to you. Monogram out," the Major said as he took the controller from Carl and started to play his game. Perry just put his beach shades on and kept walking.

After, Phineas and Isabella were searching around the area for ways to get out. While they were walking, Isabella said, "Isn't it a bit romantic to be alone, just you and me?" she asked.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, nothing," Isabella said. _Man, he's just as oblivious as ever. I need to get his attention somehow_ she thought as they continued to walk. As they were walking, they were stopped by a lake. "What's with this lake?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should swim through the lake. Do you think so?" Phineas asked.

"I guess so. I'll do it if you do it," she said.

"Okay. Let's get going," he said as he swam through the lake, but not without difficulty. Phineas wasn't the best swimmer these days. Many times, while he was swimming, it seemed like he had drowned, but he eventually came up.

But when Isabella started to swim, she was owning him, as she passed him even though he had a half way start.

After the swim, he was gasping for air while Isabella wasn't even tired. "Wow, you're a really, I mean REALLY good swimmer," he complimented as she started to blush.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," she joked, as the two started to laugh and continued to walk.

Meanwhile, Ferb and Django were looking around when they noticed a giant tree that was at least double the size of the others. "Look Ferb, I think if we climb that tree, we might see an exit," Django suggested, but Ferb was way ahead of him.

Ferb had climbed the tree and was already looking through a giant telescope to find an exit.

"WHere did you get that telescope?" Django asked.

"I brought a few of our previous projects that I thought would help in emergencies.

"Oh, good idea," Django complimented.

After a few seconds, Ferb pointed over in the northwest.

"Northwest? Okay, let's go," Django exclaimed as they headed for that direction.

WHile they were getting along, Buford was almost consumed with annoyance as he had to listen to Irving's blabber over and over about his fan club. Buford, after two minutes with him, yelled, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" which quieted Irving. "Thank you," Buford yelled as the two continued to walk southeast.

While they were walking, Irving asked, "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"You're the one with the map, ask yourself," BUford said.

"Uh, actually, I left the map at the frisbee," Irving murmured, which frustrated Buford.

"Why did you leave the most important thing behind, especially since we're the only ones who got the map?" Buford asked.

"Well, the map was just too big, and I need a place for my new photos," Irving answered, as Buford just slapped his face.

"Why am I always with either the geeks, or the fan geeks?" Buford asked himself as he continued to walk.

Candace, as she was on her break, was exhausted from her job, and having to think about Phineas and Ferb during her job. While she was drinking her Slushy Smoothie, someone walked up to her. "Hello, are you, by chance, Candace Flynn?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Candace asked.

"Because I heard from some of your friends that you and Jeremy Johnson are dating, is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah, again, why do you-" Candace tried to ask, but she was cut mid sentence when a Slushy Smoothie, which wasn't hers, got thrown on her. "What was that for?"

"That was just a warning. Stay away from Jeremy. If I see you nearby him, I will ruin your life more than it already is," she said, as she was ready for a sissy fight.

But luckily for Candace, her boss yelled, "Candace, your break is over," as she sighed a sigh of relief.

"You will get away for now, but remember, I will torment your life for all eternity if you ever get nearby him," she said as she suddenly disapeered.

"Great, another thing on my mind. Just what I needed. Wait, what was her name? Oh well, I'll just have to ignore her for now," Candace said as she walked back to her post.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was in kitchen, drinking his coffee, waiting for Perry. "I wonder where Perry the Platypus is. I'm waiting to tell him my plan," Doofenshmirtz said.

"I believe that today is the day where workers get days off due to the economy," Norm answered.

"How do you know?" the evil scientist asked.

"I read the newspaper," Norm answered as he showed Doofenshmirtz the newspaper for that day.

"Oh, then what am I supposed to do?" Doofenshmritz asked.

"Take a vacation. You need one," Norm said.

"A vacation, intriguing. Okay, Norm, watch the place. Wait, what am I thinking? Norm, shut down for the day," Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to. I run on squirrel labor, remember?" Norm said.

"Oh, then walk into a room and stay there for two days or so. I'll be back then," Doofenshmirtz said as he took his prepacked bags and walked out the building.

Buford, unfortunately, was stuck wandering around the area looking for a way out. "Hey fan boy, where is the exit?"

"How am I supposed to know? I lost the-" he tried to say, but Buford grabbed his collar and said, "I said, where is the exit?"

Freaked out, Irving guessed, "Uh, I think over there," as he pointed to where they started.

"Fine, this will be your last try. If this doesn't work you will be dead meat," Buford threatened as they continued to walk, Irving gulping with fear.

But they weren't the only ones struggling with directions. Phineas and Isabella were struggling with finding their way through the trees. "Phineas, do you know where we're going?" Isabella asked.

"I am not sure, actually. I believe that we are travelling in the west," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"Uh, no. No I'm not," Phineas admitted.

"Oh, we're lost. We've searching for hours. It's almost sunset. How are we going to get back?" Isabella asked as she started to get annoyed.

Seeing her upset, Phineas went up to her to try to comfort her. He had rarely seen Isabella upset, so he didn't really know what to do. So he started to rub her cheek, as he said, "DOn't worry, we'll be fine. I know we will get back. You have to believe that also. If you don't think we can get back, then we wont get back," he said, as Isabella started to blush again.

"Thanks for the help," she said as she hugged him. He was surprised by the sudden hug, but he decided to hug her back, knowing that most of this was his fault.

"Come on Isabella, let's keep going," he said as the two continued to walk.

"The most successful group was Ferb and Django, who have been on track for a while. "Look Ferb," Django said as they saw an exit as the two exchanged fists. "Nice job dude. NOw, let's see if they're out yet," Django said to himself as he noticed that no one has been there in a while.

"I believe that we're the first ones back," Ferb said.

"What? But we were the last ones to leave," Django exclaimed.

"I think they got lost," Ferb answered.

"Oh no, how will we find them?" Django asked. But suddenly, Django thought of something. "Hey Ferb, you were talking about bringing a lot of your previous projects, right?" he asked.

"I believe so, why? Oh, I got the perfect one for you," Ferb said as he gave Django a very bright light that will shine for as long as the person wants. As he was turning on the light, Django was calling Phineas and Buford, hoping they would pick up.

As they were walking Phineas and Isabella saw a very bright light, which was from Django. "What's that? Do you think that people are there?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it's worth a try," Isabella answered as the two ran over to the light, ignoring the phone call.

"Ugh, why can't I reach Phineas? Oh well, time to call BUford," Django said to himself as he dialed Buford's number.

BUford, unlike the other group, ignored the light, as he was angry at Irving for his failure at directions. "Why are we back where we started?" he asked in rage.

"Uh, I don't know. Hey, is your phone ringing?" Irving asked, as his phone was ringing.

"You're lucky this time, fan boy, but after this call, you are dead," Buford said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Buford."

"Buford, thank goodness. Hey, do you see a very bright light up in the area?" Django asked on the phone.

He didn't until he saw a giant light up in the northwest area. "Yeah, I see it. What's so special about it?" he asked.

"Man, it's a signal. Head in the direction of the light. You guys will be out of the forest if you follow-" he tried to say, when Buford hung up the phone.

BUford was running like crazy, holding Irving under his arm as he was zipping through the forest.

"Dang it, he hung up on me," Django sighed as he sat on a rock waiting for someone. BUt he didn't have to wait long, since Phineas and Isabella were at the entrance to the forest.

"Guys!" Django exclaimed as he ran up to them. "How did you find this?" he asked.

"We followed the light," Phineas answered.

"It was pretty obvious, actually," Isabella said, as Django laughed, thinking that he wasted his time worrying about them. But almost right after, Buford ran in, trampling Phineas, which angered Isabella.

"Oh no you di'n't," she said as Buford noticed that he ran over Phineas.

"Oh, sorry DInerbell. ANyways, we're all back, right? So, let's all get going," Buford said as they noticed Irving moaning.

"What's wrong Irving?" Phineas asked, when Irving puked on Buford.

"AHH! What was that for fan boy?" Buford asked as he dropped him.

"Sorry, you ran too fast. I get motion sickness," Irving moaned as he puked on the ground.

"EWWW!" they all exclaimed as they stepped back after Ferb gave him a bucket.

"Thank you, Ferb," he said as he continually puked for the next minute.

"Okay, I suggest we just get going. Buford, carry Irving, will you?" Phineas requested.

"No, I will not carry him. Not for anything," Buford refused.

"I have a ham sand-" Phineas said, showing him a ham sandwich, as Buford grabbed the sandwich.

As he was eating it, he was lugging Irving, he asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going," Buford said as they got going.

When they back in the neighborhood, Buford said, "I've got to go. I need to "drop Irving off" at his house before he pukes on me again," as he left.

As they got closer to the Flynn-Fletcher house, Django was the next to leave, saying, "I've got to go. See you guys later," as he walked into his house.

When they got to their street, Isabella said, "Goodnight Phineas. See you tomorrow," as she walked over to her house.

When Phineas and Ferb got into the house, they bumped into Candace, who had her stuff packed up. "What's with the stuff?" Phineas asked.

"I will be at Stacy's house for the rest of the week. There's food in there, so you guys can cook your meals. See you in a week," Candace said as she ran over to Stacy's house.

"Geez, what's with her? Anyways, let's get some shut eye," Phineas said as the two walked into their room, to see Perry sleeping on Ferb's bed. "Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said as he went inside his covers, and said, "Good night Ferb," as the two fell asleep after Phineas turned the light off.

**End of Episode 1**

* * *

**THat's chapter 2. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed. I finished it in less than a day. But please leave your comments.**

**Next Chapter: Isabella gives Phineas an idea for his project. Candace confides into Stacy about the other girl. Perry decides to follow Phineas and Ferb for the day, since Doofenshmirtz is on vacation.**

**Like last time, I don't know when I will get this chapter done. Maybe a day, a week, two weeks. But I will get it done before July 25.**


	3. 2: Isabella's Choice

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Episode 2: Isabella's Choice**

**Description: Isabella decides to give Phineas an idea for a project when he can't think of one. Stacy decides to help Candace concerning that other girl. Who was that other girl? Perry decides to along with the boys for the day since his nemesis is on vacation. But Doofenshmirtz' vacation isn't as enjoyable as he would like it.**

* * *

It was 5:59 am, the alarm clock just seconds, from going off, but Phineas was way ahead of it. He and his brother were already dressed and ready to go before the alarm went off. "Man, we beat the alarm big time," Phineas said. "Hey Ferb. Do you have any blueprints for today?" he asked as Ferb looked through their drawer to find nothing.

"What? Where did all our old blueprints go?" Phineas asked.

_(Flashback)_

_After summer ended three years ago, Candace snuck into their room, with a plastic bag. She opened the drawer and stuffed all the blueprints in the bag._

_"There, just to make sure they never do another one," Candace said as she left the room to throw away the blueprints._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Do you have any idea Ferb?" he asked. Ferb just shook his head.

"Oh, well, I can't think of anything right now. Let's go down and watch some T.V. Hopefully that will help us think of something," Phineas suggested as the two walked downstairs to watch T.V.

*RING* as the doorbell rang. "Who's there?" Phineas asked himself as he walked over to the door.

As he opened the door, he found Isabella at the door, "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning. Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"We're just watching a little bit of T.V. for inspiration for our next project. Want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered as Phineas led her in.

After they got seated, Isabella asked, "So, what ideas do you guys have so far?"

"NOthing. We have had no ideas so far," Phineas answered.

"Really? You guys used to be so good at these things," Isabella said.

"Do you have any ideas for what we can do?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then said, "I got it. WHere's Perry?" she exclaimed, which surprised them.

"Really? Also, Perry is right there next to Ferb," Phineas answered as he pointed to the platypus.

"Oh, anyways, I got an idea," Isabella said.

Meanwhile, Candace was sleep-deprived because of her "busting urge".

"Candace, are you okay? You've been mumbling about something since I woke up," Stacy asked.

"Really? I've been mumbling?" Candace asked, not realizing that she was actually doing that.

"Is it about your brothers?" Stacy asked, which surprised Candace.

"H-how did you-" Candace tried to ask.

"You were talking to yourself about busting them or something," Stacy answered.

"Wow, you are a mind reader. Let's see if you can figure out what I'm talking about," Candace said as she thought of something that happened yesterday.

"Uh, Candace, you know I'm not a mind reader, right?" Stacy asked, thinking her friend had mental issues.

"Of course I did, it's not like I thought you could read my mind, did I?" Candace asked, trying to lie.

"Okay, so, what were you thinking about?" Stacy asked.

"THis is what I thought of. Do you know this girl by chance? Here's a picture of her," Candace asked as she showed Stacy a picture of the girl from her cell phone.

"What? You got involved with HER?" Stacy yelled, which surprised Candace.

"You know her?" Candace asked.

Meanwhile, at the O.W.C.A, Major Monogram was waiting for Perry. "Uh, Agent P, where are you? Carl, did you send him the email telling him that he's supposed to be here today?" he asked the intern.

"Yes, yes I did," Carl answered.

"Then why isn't he here?" the Major asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he decided to quit," Carl said.

"Quit? Why would he do that?" he asked.

"You know his previous missions, you made him do two in one day without sleep," Carl answered.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Agent P. Do you think the little guy will ever forgive me?" he asked as he kept sulking.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's house, "Sure, we can do that if you want," Phineas answered, causing Isabella to be really happy.

"Oh, thank you. I've always wanted to do this," she said, as the three and Perry went outside.

As they were building, Bajeet, Buford and the former Fireside Girls (Now the Danville Cheerleading Squad) came through the gate. "Hey guys. Whatcha do- agh" Buford tried to say, but Gretchen, who knew what would happen if he said the whole thing, kicked him in the shin. "WHat was that for, short stuff?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, completely ignoring him.

"Oh, hey guys. We were just working on our new project, the Candy-Maker. It can make any type of candy to your liking," Phineas answered.

"DId Isabella ask you to do this?" Adyson asked, trying to embarrass them.

"Yes, yes she did," Phineas responded.

"Are you guys done with it yet?" Milly asked, wanting to have some candy.

"Almost. We are missing one part of the machine. Hey Baljeet, do you that case of parts you usually have?" Phineas asked.

"Sorry. I left it at home," Baljeet admitted, disappointing everyone but Ginger.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I think Ferb has it, right Ferb?" Phineas asked as his brother handed him a mechanical part. "Yep, now it's done," he said as the Candy-Maker started to glow.

"Wow, that's really neat," Isabella complimented.

"Yeah, it's really bright and colorful," Baljeet added.

"Hey Isabella, do you want to go first? You asked us to do it, right?" Phineas asked as he brought her up to the machine. Her friends started to chuckle when they saw them holding hands.

_Wow, is he really holding my hand? _Isabella thought as she started to type in commands for the machine.

"You just type in the candy and the flavor and the amount, and there, you have all the candy you want," Phineas said.

But Isabella was in her dream world, day dreaming about her and Phineas getting married.

"Uh, Isabella, are you there?" Phineas asked, as Isabella snapped out of the dream.

"Oh, sorry," Isabella responded as a big bag of candy came out of the machine.

"Do you like it?" Phineas asked as Isabella ate a piece of the candy.

"Umm, I love it. Thank you Phineas," she exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Anyone else want to try?" he asked, but everyone went running at the machine.

***Doofenshmirtz on Vacation***

MEanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa were on vacation to the Seychelles (yes, it was his alamo money) while Perry had a his day off. "Ah, Vanessa, isn't it nice to have a vacation before you go off to college?"

"I guess. It's better than watching you do make contraptions everyday," Vanessa answered.

"THey're not contraptions. THey're inators, get the difference," Doofenshmirtz said.

"WHatever," Vanessa responded as she put back her earphones on. But as they were walking, someone walked by them and tripped Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, did poor Doofy tripped over my foot, did he?" the person said.

As he got up and noticed that he knew him. "Rodney, why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I'm here for the convention of evil scientists," Rodney exclaimed. "Why are you here? To get a vacation?" as he started to mock him.

"No, I'm here for, uh, uh, a vacation?" Doofenshmirtz said, as Rodney started to laugh.

"Hah, Of course you did. Well, have fun, while I get another award for my evil inator," Rodney laughed as he walked away.

"Argh, that Rodney, how I hate him. But I will deal with him later. I just want to have a fun vacation with my baby girl," Doofenshmirtz said, as he tugged onto his daughter.

"Ugh, dad! What are you doing? I'm not your baby girl anymore. I'm 18! I'm going into college after the summer," she yelled as she headed back to the hotels.

"Sheesh, teenagers," Doofenshmirtz sighed as he followed her back.

"Who is that girl?" Candace asked.

"Her name is Sarah. She's about our age," Stacy answered.

"Wait, wasn't she in our class when we were freshmen? But she looked so different then before," Candace said.

"Yeah. She has had trouble with her boyfriends and guys she likes," Stacy said.

"Then why did she threaten me about Jeremy?" Candace asked.

"She probably likes him. If she likes a guy, she will literally wipe out the competition, with force if necessary," Stacy answered.

"Wait, how come you know so much about her?" Candace asked.

"Well, two years ago, you know Coltrane, right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are still going out, right?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, but he's on a tour with his band. BUt, back on topic. SHe liked Coltrane, and when she found out that I was dating him, she walked up to me and beat me up," Stacy said.

"Really? Was it that bad?" Candace asked.

"Well, remember that time two years ago when I wasn't at school for four months because of a "car accident"?" Stacy asked.

"YEah, wait, don't tell me..." Candace gasped.

"YEp, she was the one who did that to me. BUt I made it even with her. I still remembered a few tricks from the aikido classes that I took a few months before to help me recover. So when she tried to attack me, which Coltrane saw, I just did a few things which hurt her, and she never came back to the school. That's why you saw the difference in her appearence," Stacy said.

"Wow, so what should I do?" Candace asked.

"Well, there are three things that you can do: one, you can just ignore her and keep hanging out with Jeremy. Two, you can run away and let her have Jeremy, which I DON'T recommend. THree, you can do what I did. Stand up to her and show her who's boss," Stacy answered.

"Sounds hard. I'll start out with running away. If I want to, I'll have you help me out," Candace asked.

"Okay, tell me when you feel you're ready," Stacy said as she put away boxing dummies that looked like her brothers.

"What were you going to use that for?" Candace asked.

Meanwhile, at the convention of evil scientists, Rodney was on the stage, ready to show off his new inator. "Feast your eyes on its beauty. I present to you, the Meltinator. The Meltinator is used to melt anything you want, while it doesn't even leave a mess where you were, leaving no evidence. It just disappears. Here, I will show you an example. Here, an apple, will be burned by the Meltinator!" he announced as the apple melted into thin air.

As everyone cheered and clapped, the host said, "As usual, ROdney gives us the most useful and evil inator as usual," as the next person went on stage.

But as the next person was getting on, the ground started to shake, as if it were an earthquake. "Wha-what is this?" Rodney asked.

'EARTHQUAKE!" one of the evil scientists screamed, as everyone ran outside, leaving their inators in the building.

After they left, Doofenshmirtz came from behind a curtain and chuckled, "Success! Now, time to hoard all the inators," as he took his Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator. "Good thing I kept this thing," Doofenshmirtz said as he shot all the inators with his own inator. "Now, for the last one," as he tried to shoot Rodney's inator. BUt the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator malfunctioned and shot the Meltinator with a blast that sent it flying. In reaction to that, Doofenshmirtz said, "Wow, I never knew that it could do that. I should've read the manual when I made it. Oh well, time to get back home," as he left the building.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the others were eating their heart's content of candy. "Man, oh BUford loves this candy!" he exclaimed.

"I know. But I shouldn't eat too much. My teeth will start to turn yellow if I eat too much," Baljeet said, but everyone booed him.

"Man, why can't nerds have fun?" Buford asked.

"I want some too!" a voice said out of the tree.

"WHo's that?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe the tree likes candy," Ferb said, which made everyone laugh.

"No, it's me, Irving," Irving said as he came out of the tree.

Disappointing everyone, Buford said, "Oh, it's you. I was hoping that it was the tree," which made Irving mad.

"WHy would you rather have a tree be your friend than me?" Irving asked.

No on answered him, since they all knew why. "Oh, so no one will answer me?" Irving asked.

"DOn't worry. You can have some too," Phineas said.

"EHHH! Yay. I don't need to digitally insert a machine anymore," Irving exclaimed as he took out his new camera.

"Go tell your blog, not us," Buford said, which Irving ignored.

"Oh, I can't wait to do this," Irving said as he closed his eyes.

BUt as Irving was about to get some candy, the Meltinator landed right infront of the Candy-maker and Irving pressed the self-destruct button on the Meltinator, causing it and the Candy-maker to blow up with it.

"Wha-what? What happened to the Candy-maker?" Irving asked, as BUford showed him a recording of the deed.

"Oh no, I destroyed the Candy-Maker," Irving yelled.

"It's okay. We'll make something else later. But next time, don't close your eyes," Phineas said as they all went into the house.

The evil scientists from the convention were panicking from the "earthquake". "Is it safe to get back in? I left my inator in there. My poor baby is suffering alone in there," ROdney asked.

"And they wonder why they don't get girlfriends," the host said to himself.

"I did too," one scientist said.

"So did I," another one said.

"Now, now, don't over re-" the host tried to say as they all charged in, stampeeding over the host, to see that everything was stolen.

"WHere did our inators go?" Rodney asked, as they started looking under chairs like idiots.

"Man, that was fun, wasn't it?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, but too bad the Candy-Maker got destroyed," Isabella said, as everyone glared at Irving.

"What?" he asked.

"Perhaps it was by fate that it was supposed to blow up," Ferb said, as everyone thought about that.

"Oh well, too bad about Perry didn't get any candy. By the way, where did Perry go?" Phineas asked.

Perry was sleeping in the boy's room, hoping to get away from the commotion. But, apparently, he was lying down on a door to his lair, as he fell into the entrance way. He went through a tube leading to a tank of tiger sharks as he somehow jumped past them to get to his lair. But he was still asleep when he got to there.

Major Monogram, who was still sulking about Perry, was delighted to see Perry, as he exclaimed, "Agent P! You're here! Anyways, you mission is-" he tried to say, when he was interrupted by Carl.

"Uh, Major Monogram," Carl said.

"Crimities, Carl. How Many times have I told you NOT to interrupt me when I'm talking to the agents?" he asked the intern.

"Uh, sir, look," Carl whispered as he pointed to the sleeping platypus.

"Oh, he's sleeping. Tell him to wake up immediately," the Major exclaimed.

"Uh, Major, this is why he wasn't here today. He's catching up on his sleep," Carl whispered.

"Oh, I guess I can give him a break. When he wakes up, tell him that he has the rest of the day off," Major Monogram said as he left the screen. But Perry was awake the whole time, as he left his lair without Carl noticing.

As Perry was crawling out from his lair, Phineas noticed him walking outside and said, "Oh, there you are Perry," as the went back to talking.

Meanwhile, Candace, sensing a chance to bust her brothers, ran to the house with Stacy. When she walked in, she asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey Candace. We're eating candy," Phineas answered.

"Why didn't you get some for me?" Candace asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. We forgot to get you some," Phineas said.

"DOn't worry about it. As long as you guys aren't making trusiwhatsits, or hoogymahoogas, I'm fine. See you at the end of the week," Candace said as she and Stacy left the house.

"See, I told you not to over react. Now, let's go get some Slushy Dogs," Stacy said, which made Candace squeal with joy, as the two walked over to the Googelplex Mall.

* * *

**That's Episode 2. Thank you to all that have read this story. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Next Chapter: Haven't decided. It will be a surprise. If you have something you want me to write, do not be afraid to give me ideas. I will take at least three.**

**Expect Date: This came very early, because I had already started this before I finished my second chapter. Maybe Late June or Early July.**


	4. 3: We're Fabulous

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Episode 3: We're Fabulous**

**Description: Bajeet, feeling that he's not cool enough, decides he needs a makeover. But, he doesn't know where to get it. So he thinks that Phineas and Ferb can help him. But not having enough materials to build something, they don't know what to do. But getting an idea from Baljeet saying he "wants to be fabulous", they know exactly where to go. Meanwhile, Perry faces the biggest obstacle that stands in the way between him and his mission.**

* * *

Morning had come, as Baljeet woke up. "Ah, what a wonderful morning. I wonder what phenomenon Phineas and Ferb will create today," he said to himself as he got dressed and walked outside. While he was walking, he was humming the tune to "Somebody Give Me a Grade", but while he wasn't looking, he bumped into a group of bullies.

"Hey, how dare you bump into us," one of them said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was walking. We're cool, right?" Baljeet asked.

"No, WE are cool. You, aren't. You're just a lowly sham, a lame nerdy loser," another said, as someone came behind them.

As they turned around, they freaked out, as one of them barely let out, "Oh, h-hey Buford. W-what are you doing here?"

"You guys are bullying him. And he is MY prey," Buford said, as they ran away.

"Oh, thanks Buford," Baljeet said.

"No prob," Buford said, as he gave Baljeet a wedgie.

"OW!" he exclaimed as his wedgie was released. As they were walking, Bajeet asked, "Hey u, do you think that I'm lame?"

"Yeah, but that makes you unique. You're so lame, that people can't help but notice you for your lameness," Buford answered.

"Oh, thanks," Bajeet said sarcastically. "Do you know how I can be cool?"

"I don't know how YOU can be cool, but from what I know, I believe it has to do with what you look like," Buford answered.

"Okay, thanks. Let's head over to Phineas and Ferb's house. I think they can help," Baljeet said, as the two ran over to their house.

Phineas and Ferb were in their house, eating breakfest with Isabella. "Man, I really don't know what to do today. How did we think of these ideas EVERY day?" Phineas asked.

"I guess you guys aren't used to it yet. But don't worry. It'll come naturally," Isabella said.

"I hope so. Hey, I got it," Phineas exclaimed, as Buford and Baljeet ran through the door. "Buford and Baljeet! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Baljeet answered. "I know what you guys are going to do today."

"Really? What are we doing today?" Phineas asked.

"You guys are going to build something to make me look cool," Baljeet answered.

"Really? REALLY?" Phineas asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, at least we have an idea of what we're doing. What was your idea?" Ferb asked. "Also, where's Perry?"

On the streeets of a near by neighborhood, Perry was taking a morning stroll. But to his surprise, he saw someone who knew him very well. Candace was also taking a morning walk down the sidewalk. "Man, that girl came back, and right when I was about to talk to Jeremy. I guess she was serious about what she said. Oh well," she said as she tripped on something.

"Perry. What are you doing here? You should be at home. Oh well, I'm going home today, so you can come with me, I guess. Maybe this is where he disappears to everyday," she said as she walked back into Stacy's house. But to Candace's surprise, a loud ringing went off after she got into the house.

"What is that beeping noise?" Candace asked.

"Oh, hey Candace. Did you mess something up?" Stacy asked.

"No, I was walking around when the sound went off. And the weirdest part, it sounds like it's coming from Perry," Candace said, as the two turned over to him, when he put the watch in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Phineas was coming down the stairs with everyone waiting for him. "Nope, sorry. We don't have any parts. I'll go order the- Oh that's right. The regular shipping company that we use is closed today," Phineas said.

"WHAT? Why can't you order it from someone else?" Baljeet asked.

"No, sorry. All the other shipping companys take too long. The only reason we get the materials so quickly from them is because they're bonded," Phienas answered.

"Come on, all I want is to look fabulous, isn't that easy enough?" Baljeet yelled.

"Fabulous, you say, Ferb, I got it," Phineas said.

"Got what?" Baljeet asked, causing an awkward silence.

Meanwhile, the girls were still looking for where the noise was coming from. But to make it worse, the watch started talking. "Agent P? Agent P? Are you there? Blast it. Why won't he answer? Carl, did you send him the new watch?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Where is that coming from?" Candace asked.

"I think it's coming from the T.V. Let's check," Candace said as she and Stacy ran over to the other room, allowing Perry a chance to get away. "Oh, I almost forgot you. Come on, Perry. Let's go," as she grabbed Perry and didn't allow him to escape.

"Nope, it's not coming from here," Stacy said.

"Well, it has to be coming from somewhere," Candace assured, as Perry finally grabbed the watch from his mouth.

"Whoa, is it me, or is the sound getting louder?" Candace asked.

"Maybe it's coming from upstairs," Stacy guessed as the two and Perry went upstairs.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Candace said, as the two blindly searched the upstairs, giving Perry a moment to talk to Major Monogram.

"Agent P. Is everything alright?" the Major asked, as Perry showed him the two girls keeping him hostage.

"Oh, that's not good. We need you to get away from them as quickly as possible. I will tell you your mission later," Major Monogram said as Perry soluted his boss, and made a run for the front door, which he crashed into, not knowing it was locked.

Hearing it, Candace walked downstairs and took him back up with her.

At the O.W.C.A, Monogram was somewhat upset at the predicament which was unfolding. "Man, all my agents are gone. Oh, wait, we have one more agent," he said.

"You don't mean," Carl responded.

"Yes, I do. Agent Potty the Potted Plant, you have a mission. Find Agent P and get him away from those two girls so he can proceed with his mission," the Major said, as he threw the plant in the air. "There he goes," as he let out a tear. "I just hope he lands in the house," he said.

"I don't know sir. But why didn't you send him to Doofenshmirtz'. He's dealt with him before," Carl informed, which annoyed the Major.

"Now you tell me," Major Monogram said.

Somehow, Potty the Potted Plant landed and crashed through the roof, causing a comotion. "What was that?" Stacy asked as she and Candace ran to a different room, dropping Perry. Perry then got on his feet, put on his fedora, and ran out the door, which he had enough time to unlock.

Stacy and Candace were searching the room where there was the crash, ignoring Potty the Potted Plant. "Man, what was that?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, Perry and I are in the same situation as- Wait a minute, where did Perry go?" Candace asked.

Perry was walking the streets, as he turned his watch back on. "Oh, Agent P. You got out. Anyways, I will only use five words. Doof, Knives, Put a Stop," the Major said, which Perry couldn't understand. "What? Why aren't you going? Uh, fine. I'll explain it differently. Doofenshmirtz has bought out all the knives in the Tri State Area, and he has melded them together to build a gigantic knife. We don't know what is going on, but just put a stop to it," he said as Perry left on his jet pack.

Meanwhile, the group was outside walking the streets. "So, where are we going?" Baljeet asked, having been blindfolded.

"It's a surprise. Also, cover your ears," Phineas said.

"Ok," Baljeet said as he covered his ears.

After a bit of walking, Phineas said, "Here we are, the Bobbi's Hair Emporium."

"Why are we here?" Buford asked.

"Well, Baljeet said he wanted to be fabulous, so we are going to bring him to Bobbi Fabulous to try to make him "fabulous", you know what I mean, right?" Phineas explained.

"That makes sense," Isabella answered as the four including Baljeet walked in.

As the were walking in, the went up to the counter, as the lady at the counter asked, "Have you scheduled an appointment?"

"No, but we need to see Bobbi Fabulous, you know, the one who used to be in Love Handel," Phineas said, as Bobbi walked into the room.

When he walked up to them, he said, "Look who it is. It's those little people who gave me a theme song. What do you guys need?"

"Well, our friend here says he wants to be fabulous, so we thought that you can help him," Phineas said as he pointed to Baljeet.

"Wow, I guess you're right. He does need work. I will help you guys. But I still will charge you guys. Ladies, get me the special equipment," he said as some of his workers got him a giant box.

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated***

As Perry was walking into the building, he saw on the elevator there was a sign that said, "Out of Order", as he sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Where is Perry the Platypus? He's late, again," Doofenshmirtz said, as Perry walked right up to him. "Oh, Perry the Platypus. I had a trap for you, but it broke before you got here, so I will just explain my plan. In the news, they had a headline about my brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, getting his own paper mache model of himself. So, I will use this giant knife to chop it in half. The bad part, is that I only have one of these, so, if I miss, that will be it," he said.

Back at Stacy's house, the two girls were about to part. "I guess I've got to go," Candace said.

"Don't worry. I'll visit pretty much everyday, like every summer, well, execpt for the week of July 11," Stacy said.

"Well, see ya later. Also, if you see Perry, tell him that I've been looking for him," she informed as she headed for her car which she got on the first day of summer.

"Ok, I will, but first, I need to learn how to speak Platypus," Stacy said as she walked back into the house.

Meanwhile, Bobbi Fabulous was working his magic on Baljeet. After an hour or so, Bobbi said, "Ah, there, your friend is now fabulous," as they all saw Baljeet.

"Wow, you've gotta admit, he does look good," Phineas said.

"I guess so," Buford said.

"I guess this is what you call "Fabulous"," Ferb said.

"Did any of you notice that he looks exactly like Bobbi?" Isabella asked.

"Wow, you look fabulous," Bobbi exclaimed.

"Really? Do I really look that fabulous?" Baljeet asked, as Bobbi gave him a mirror.

"I guess we have to do it. You guys ready?" Phineas asked.

"Do we really have to?" Buford asked, as they put on their own wigs and started to sing.

_(Start of song)_

**Phineas: **_I don't need to tell you what you already know,_

_You look fabulous, more than the average Joe._

_Those guys before won't be picking on you,_

_They'll want to know where you got that 'do._

**Baljeet: **_Yes, I will agree, I look so fabulous,_

_I'll be the cool guy leaving them in the dust._

_But I need to get some of that exotic cream,_

_Just look at me, I look like a dream._

_(Camera Shutters)_

**Buford: **He's still a nerd.

**Isabella: **Yes, yes I know.

**Everyone but Bobbi and Baljeet: **_You're the one with the great style. _

_You will be cool no more a child. _

_You're fabulous. _**Bobbi & Baljeet: **_(We're fabulous!)_

_You're fabulous. (We're so fabulous!)_

_You look so great compared to us. _

_It's all about you. (We're all the fuss!)_

_You're fabulous. (We're fabulous!)_

_You're fabulous. (We're so fabulous!)_

**Bobbi: **_You know, no two people are like each other,_

_So don't be a look-alike copying another,_

_Unless, like him, you're copying me,_

_'Cause that gives you individuality!_

**Phineas:**_ So how do you feel, are you still curious?_

_Do you feel ever more fabulous?_

**Baljeet:**_ Yes I do, I think the look is daring,_

_I'm fabulous! Keep the cameras rolling._

_(More camera shutters)_

**Everyone but Bobbi and Baljeet:**_ You're the ones who wear mascara,_

_The fashion phenons of our era._

_You're fabulous. _**Bobbi and Baljeet: **_(We're so Fabulous!)_

_You're fabulous. (Oh, we're fabulous!)_

_You set the bar so high for us,_

_You look so great. (Yes, yes we must.)_

_You're fabulous. (We're fabulous!)_

_You're fabulous. (My, we're fabulous!)_

_(End of Song)_

"Well, thanks Bobbi, we're off. Bye," Phineas said as the group left the building.

"See you later, also, you over there," he said, pointing to Baljeet. "You look fabulous!"

"Well, Baljeet, do you feel fabulous?" Buford ask.

"Yes, yes I do," Baljeet said.

Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz were stuck in a nemesis conflict, as Doofenshmirtz took a chair and threw it at Perry. But Perry dodged it and took a basebal bat and ran up to Doofenshmirtz and started whacking him with it. "No, Perry the Platypus. Platypi aren't supposed to hurt people with baseball bats," as he got into a fetal position.

But Perry stopped, seeing that the evil scientist was too incapable of harming him. But to his surprise, Doofenshmirtz got up and released the restraint on the knife and sent it flying. But right before it got shot, Perry changed the direction of the knife.

"There, Perry the Platypus. You might as well go now. The knife is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it. So you might as well run back to Major Monogram and tell him you lost this one," he said as the platypus picked the baseball bat, threw it at Doofenshmirtz, making him fall off the window right behind him, as Perry left the building.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" as he was falling to the ground. As he was getting up, he noticed Perry was already there. "How did you get here that fast?" he asked, as Perry just left him. "NO ONE LEAVES HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ IN PAIN. NO ONE! Well, except for my ex-wife, my ex-girlfriends, my dad, my brother, my mom, and Potty the Potted Plant. Besides that, NO ONE!"

Meanwhile, Phineas and the others were walking the street, continually listening to Baljeet ranting on and on about how fabulous he is and how fabulous he will be at school. "Uh, Baljeet, do you really think you look **THAT **fabulous?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, don't you?" Baljeet asked, as he approached Isabella.

"You do look fabulous, well any look pretty much will make you look better," Phineas said.

"You know that the only difference is that he has a new hairdo and a change of clothes, right?" Isabella whispered.

"SHHHH," Phineas whispered in her ear, which made her realize the plan.

But as they were walking, something, or a giant knife, was heading towards them, which they didn't notice. The knife passed right by them and took Baljeet's hair and flew right past them. Right after that, Baljeet felt his hair, realizing the only thing on his head are the millimeters of black hairs on his scalp. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wro- oh," Phineas asked.

"My beautiful hair is gone," Baljeet yelled.

"I guess you can't be fabulous forever," Ferb said.

"Yeah, I agree," Phineas agreed.

"Say, why don't we go over to Slushy Dogs," Buford asked, which disgusted everyone.

"Oh heavens no. Slushy Dogs never get any better," Ferb answered as the group kept walking, stumbling upon a certain platypus.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said as Perry chattered in response.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode Three. This chapter, which you hopefully read, I made a somewhat different version of "Fabulous" in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". Please review and tell me if I should keep doing the lyric changes in some songs. Also, sorry about skipping the Candace scene at the mall. I forgot by the time I finished the chapter.**

**Expect Date: Some time in July, but I will get it before the 25 of July.**


	5. 4: The FGames 2

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager **

**Episode 4: The F-Games 2**

**Description: While playing ski-ball at a local Chuckie Cheeses, Buford is upset when he notices that Isabella did better than him. During an argument, they have the perfect solution, or at least what they thought was perfect. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out what every inator does, unaware that he's testing each one on the Tri-State Area, for the worse and even for the better. Meanwhile, Candace tries to clean up the house before their parents come home.**

* * *

"So tell me again why we're at Chuckie Cheeses?" Buford asked as he was playing air hockey with Ferb.

"Because Isabella wanted to play ski-ball and air hockey and Baljeet wanted to go to Chuckie Cheeses," Phineas answered as he was playing with Isabella.

"So you're pretty much her lap dog now?" Buford asked.

"Be quiet. Like you weren't a lap dog for Baljeet," Phineas said.

"Shut up. That was reasonable. I was following the Bully Code," Buford yelled as he shot a goal against Ferb.

"Anyways, just drop it. We're here bacause Baljeet wanted to be here with the crane," Phineas said as they noticed Baljeet hugging his stuffed animals that he won, or Django won.

"What?" Baljeet asked, as everyone ignored him and got back to their air hockey.

*Goal* as Isabella scored the winning goal against Phineas. "Gosh, your really good at air hockey, Isabella."

"Thanks," she responded as they watched Buford lose to Ferb. "Buford, you suck at air hockey."

"SHut up. That's air hockey. Only little kids play that game," Buford yelled.

"Then what do you play?" Isabella asked with a hint of anger.

"Ski-ball. Let's see who is better," Buford exclaimed as the two went to the open ski-ball ramps.

But Buford almost hit the 100, as his ball sunk to the bottom. "Argh. But don't worry. I'm just getting warmed up." But when he looked over, he saw Isabella make it in the 100.

"Beat that, Buford," Isabella said.

"Dang it. Nevermind. This is a stupid game. That's why it's at Chuckie Cheeses," Buford yelled.

"What? Chuckie Cheeses is not lame!"

"You're the only who thinks that, Baljeet. Anyways, you can't beat me in any real game, Isabella," Buford exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I beat you in the F-games."

"That was luck. If we did it again, I would beat you with ease. The only reason I lost was because of shrimpy over there!"

"Yeah, sure it was. Well, let's see if you can beat me," Isabella said sarcastically.

"But the stadium was destroyed."

"Yeah, but you forgot that we still have the person who made it," as they turned towards Phineas.

"Sure, I can try it again," he said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Isabella exclaimed as she hugged him, blushing and releasing the hug.

"But it might take a bit, so Baljeet, we have to leave now."

"What? BUt I love it here." Baljeet exclaimed.

"Fine, come on, let's go. He can find his way back," as the five of them ran out of the building, leaving Baljeet.

"Hey, where's Perry? He was in my pile of stuffed animals earlier," Baljeet asked.

Perry was on the couch, as Candace was cleaning the house before her parents come home. "Sheesh, I know that platypi don't do much, but seriously? Do they just sit on the couch watching a guy with a unibrow speak in French? You're lucky I took Spanish, so I wouldn't speak to you everyday in French," she asked. But the person on T.V. was Major Monogram, who was speaking in french so Candace wouldn't pick up the mission.

"Agent P, il semble que Danville a été en évolution rapide au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Dans un premier temps, l'a transformé en une ville infestée de licorne, mais à la seconde suivante, il y avait un grand feu. Nous croyons Doofenshmirtz est à la hauteur. Ainsi, la tête là-bas et de mettre un terme à cela. (Agent P, it seems like Danville has been rapidly changing during the last half hour. At first, it turned into a unicorn-infested town, but at the next second, there was a large fire. We believe Doofenshmirtz is up to it. So head over there and put a stop to it.)," Major Monogram said as Perry soluted him and sneaked past Candace to get to his jet pack.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was busy testing his inators. "Man, this is annoying. How many inators did I take?"

"Four-hundred Seventy-Eight, to be exact," Norm answered.

"How many have we gone through?"

"Five."

"ARGH! How long is this going to take?"

"I'm guessing 5 days," Norm answered.

"5 DAYS? How am I supposed to ruin the lives of those in the Tri-State-Area if I can't do anything but deal with these," he said as Perry crashed through the door. "Oh great, Perry the Platypus. This is just perfect. Now I have to deal with him too?" as Perry threw a chair at him and walked up to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa."

"Hey boys," Candace said as the boys, Isabella, Django and Buford charged into the house. "Hey, watch it. I just cleaned up the house."

"Sorry, Candace. We'll be in the back. Also, if you see Baljeet, tell him we're in the backyard," Phineas said as they started getting equipment ready.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace asked.

"Making the new F-Games Stadium," Isabella answered, angering Candace.

"WHAT? Didn't you guys already do that?" Candace yelled.

"Yeah, but Phineas said he would be build it for me. It's gonna be a lot of fun, so bring Jeremy over if you want," Isabella said as she skipped into the backyard.

"Man, I guess even Phineas is subject to the powers of seduction," Candace said to herself as she got back to cleaning.

"So, what's the plan?" Buford asked.

"I've got an idea, but I want to ask something first," Phineas said, as he showed them the blueprint. "This is probably what the stadium will look like, but I may expand it depending on how many compete. What are the teams going to be like?"

"Now that I think about it, What should the teams be?" Buford asked. "I'm fine with anything, but to make it fair, I'll take a girl on my team."

"Really? I never knew that Buford would take a girl on his team. I guess it's mixed teams. I'll take Phineas on my team," she said, surprising only Phineas.

"Why me? I'm not that good at sports. Plus, I've gotta make the rules. I can't be player if I make the rules," Phineas said.

"Come on, you're good at basketball. You and Ferb led your team to the country championships, even though your coach cut you from the team. Also, you can leave that to Ferb, since he's also doing the building, right? Please, you've gotta help me. I might lose without you," Isabella said.

"Fine, I'll be on the team. Ferb, make the rules and use these blueprints for the stadium," Phineas said as he handed Ferb the blueprints. "Make the rules for the games to make as intersting and difficult as possible," he added as Ferb went inside to get the parts.

Meanwhile, Perry had a whip in his hand as he was interrogating Doofenshmirtz, who was tied to a chair. "Wait, Perry the Platypus, I keep telling you that I-" he tried to say as he was whipped at the mouth. "OW!" rubbing his mouth. "Perry the Platypus, do you know how much that hurts? And for what? Because I don't know what you're talking about when you mention that Danville is in a state of crisis?" he asked as he started to process what he said. "Wait a minute, so you're saying that Danville is in trouble because random blasts mess up the city? Bu-but that's my job!" he said, shaking his fist, as Perry the Platypus whipped him again and Doofenshmirtz fell backwards. "Ow! You know, Perry the Platypus, someday, I'm going to parylized from thi-" he said as Perry whipped him again.

"...so you need to throw the chicken in the hoop three times without it flying away, and jump into the mouth of the Tiki using the monkey bars. Any questions?" Ferb asked.

"Have you ever talked this much?" Adyson asked, who was on Buford's team.

"No, no I haven't," Ferb answered.

"So if you lose in the dodgeball round, how long is the penalty wait?" Adyson asked again.

"ONE MINUTE!" all three yelled.

"Man, you're embarrassing me," Buford said as the four got on the costumes in seperate rooms.

"You're not going to beat me, Isabella," Adyson exclaimed.

"You sure about that? Because I plan to win with my Phineas," Isabella replied.

"How come you always call him "your" Phineas? Isn't he technically owned by his parents?" Adyson asked.

"Well, we are going to get married someday, so he is pretty much mine and I am his," she answered.

"Uh, whatever," Adyson said as she exited the room with a tiger on her outfit.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Buford was strangling Phineas up against the wall. "What makes you think you're gonna win, Diner Bell?" Buford yelled.

"I just am, that's why," Phineas said, as he fell through the wall and next to Isabella.

"You will not win, Diner Bell. No matter what happens, you will lose," Buford yelled as he left.

"Ow, sheesh, that was a hard hit," he said as he noticed he was lying down right under Isabella.

"You okay, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go beat them," Phineas said as the two went outside.

Meanwhile, Buford and Adyson were discussing their game plan. "Are you sure about this? Just to win the F-Games, you're will to put them in danger, if not kill them?"

"Be quiet. This'll just hurt them. They won't be killed by it," Buford said.

"If it doesn't kill them, or hurt them severly, I'm in," Adyson said as the two entered the stadium.

Meanwhile, Perry was still trying to get a confession from Doofenshmirtz, though he still didn't know what was going on. "Seriously, Perry the Platypus. All I've doing today is testing 5 inators that I stole from the evil convention during my vacation, and I don't even know what they do yet," he yelled, when he looked out the window to see a unicorn-infested Danville on fire.

"Hmn, how did that get there?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as he got whipped again by Perry before Perry pushed a button on one of the inators.

"No, Perry the Platypus, look what you've done," he yelled, as Perry saw the the fire and the unicorns were gone. "Huh, weird. They disapeared after he pressed that button," he said as Perry started breaking all the inators with a baseball bat.

"NO PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Some of them are selfdestruct inators if you break them," he yelled, but the platypus didn't care as he kept breaking the inators.

"Okay, Let the F-Games Begin!" Ferb announced as the competition began, and a song started playing.

_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na, na na na na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na, na na na na na-na_

_Don't wanna hear no smack talk._  
_You wanna call your mama, here's the dime._  
_It's time to walk the walk walk._  
_You got a reputation on the line. So get your game on,_  
_Or else it's shame on you._

_Gimme an "F"! (F !)_  
_Gimme an "F"! F Games!_  
_Are you a contender..._  
_Gimme an "F"! (F !)_  
_Gimme an "F"! F Games!_  
_In the battle of the fighters!_

_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na (Yeah)_  
_Na-na na-na na, na na na na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na_  
_Na-na na-na na (F-Games)_  
_Na-na na na na, na na na na na-na_

"Okay, now the teams are on the diving contest. They will dive from 102 feet in the air and jump into a giant swimming pool," Ferb announced. "now, Phineas will do his diving trick.

_Go, Phineas, Go, Go, Phineas!_  
_Go, Phineas, Go, Go, Phineas!_  
_Go, Phineas, Go, Go, Phineas!_  
_Go, Phineas, Go, Go, Phineas!_

The Fireside Girls were singing as Phineas was diving. "Look, he's staying in a straight line. He isn't even moving an inch. He is approaching the water. Wait a minute, WHERE'S THE WATER!" Ferb yelled as he noticed that there was a bowl of lava under Phineas. "PHINEAS! MOVE AWAY!"

"He can't hear you. He's in a tube that keeps you in a straight line and is soundproof," Buford exclaimed.

"Do you want to kill him, Buford?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Of course not. Diner Bell's not a bad guy," Buford admitted.

"Then why are you letting sink to his doom in the lava he's about to hit?" Isabella asked.

"WHAT?" Buford yelled as he realized that he was about to kill Phineas.

Phineas was about to hit the lava as everyone exclaimed "NO!"

Meanwhile, Candace recieved a phone call, saying, "This is the Flynn-Fletcher Residence. You are talking to Candace Flynn. How may I help you?"

"Seriously, Candace? Anyways, we're going to be home in five minutes, so make sure the house is spotless, okay?"

"Sure mom. Okay, bye," Candace said as she hung up the phone. "All there's left is the backyard as she walked up to the window and screamed, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! as she the giant F-Games stadium.

"What are you guys doing?" she yelled as she entered the stadium and saw what was happening.

"OH MY GOSH! PHINEAS!" Candace screamed as she stood there motionless like everyone else as she saw her brother about to be burned by the lava.

But Buford leaped towards Phineas and caught him while spinning on the ground with him in his arms. "Thanks, Buford," Phineas said.

"No prob. Okay, this F-Games is over because of default," he said as everyone left the stadium. "Ferb?" Buford said as he packed up the stadium into a bitesized piece of metal.

"Gosh, are you okay, Phineas?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Buford, I'm fine," Phineas said, as he noticed their parents behind Candace. "Hey Mom, hey Dad," he said as Candace turned around.

"Hey boys, hey Candace. How was your week?" their Mom asked.

"It was fun. I was about to be hurt, but Buford saved me," Phineas said, "Also, we are thinking up on projects this week."

"Really? That's very heroic of Buford," she said, ignoring what else they were saying. "Buford, do you want some snacks?" she asked, but by the time she asked, he was gone.

"That's strange. He's gone," His mom said.

"He's probably looking for Baljeet," he said.

And he was, as he entered Chuckie Cheeses as Baljeet was surrounded by an army of stuffed animals, as he walked up behind him and gave him a double wedgie.

"OW! What was that for?" Baljeet asked.

"Sorry, I needed to make up for being nice," Buford said, "Come on, let's get out of here before they lock us in," as the two carried the stuffed animals out of the building.

"That was a fun day, well, besides the part you were almost killed," Isabella said.

"Yeah, that was fun, but hopefully, we'll be *cough, cough*," he said as he started to cough.

"You okay, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered as he started to cough again.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just caught something in my throat, I think. Well, good night," he said as he headed into the house.

"But their family is coming over for dinner today," his mom told him.

"They are, okay, allow me to lead you in," he said as he led Isabella into the house.

"Wow, he's turning into quite the gentleman," Linda chuckled.

"Quite indeed. I think he gets it from me," Lawrence said, which made his wife laugh.

"You're so funny, dear. Come on, kids, lets go into the house," Linda said as the kids followed her into the house.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb asked, but everyone just ignored him and went in to eat.

Perry was still destroying inators, with only one left.

"Wow, none of them were actually selfdestruct inators," Doofenshmirtz said as Perry destroyed the last inator. But the broken parts started to beep as Doofenshmirtz and Perry started to freak out.

"Oh no, look what you've done," Doofenshimrtz yelled. "We have to get out of here," as Perry took out his glider and got ready leave through a window.

"What? You're leaving me? Come on, I'm your nemesis," he yelled as Perry just left him. "Oh wow, thanks for helping me, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically as he prepared for impact. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the machine blew up.

Perry flew to the residence of his owners and landed as he took off his fedora, waiting at the backyard.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. We were just talking about you," Phineas said as he took his pet platypus into the house.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 4: The F-Games 2. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. This is one of three chapters I've written today in respect for Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. The other chapters are from Summer Camp Rox and my new story, Future Catastrophy.**


	6. 5a: Revenge of Dennis the Rabbit Part 1

**Phineas and Ferb **

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Episode 5a: Revenge of Dennis the Rabbit**

**Summary: Perry wakes up in the middle of the night to get a report that Dennis the Rabbit has escaped custody and is planning on destroying the Tri-State Area along with the O.W.C.A. So with the help of Peter the Panda and Pinky the Chihuahua, he goes on a quest to go "Wabbit Hunting". Meanwhile, Phineas has caught a cold, leaving everyone else to find something to do today. A two-part special featuring Perry.**

* * *

It was 2 in the morning, as Perry was sleeping with his owners Phineas and Ferb, when his watch started to beep. He woke up to see his watch was beeping *Code Black* which startled Perry as he immediatly left his position, almost waking up Phineas, who he was sleeping with.

WHen he got down to his secret lair, Major Monogram and Carl were in panic mode as the two of them were screaming like crazy. "Agent P, we have an emergency Code Black situation. It appears that Dennis the Rabbit has somehow escaped his cage, leaving with a few of our most valuable weapons. "Agent P, you must find him and put an end to this nightmare. Also, we know that this will be a hard mission, so we've employed a group of our best agents, and a few you've worked with to help you," he said as a group of agents started to enter into his lair.

"Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, Agent E, and Agent Z, who actually can talk," he said.

"Yeah, but I mainly like to mess with crazy teenage girls," Agent Z said.

"Quiet you, I'm sorry Agent P," he said, as Perry, Peter and Pinky all turned to him. As he slapped himself on the forehead, he added, "This is gonna be a problem. Okay, from now on, Perry the Platypus is Agent P. That is final. Also, Agent P, Agent Z is somewhat rebelious, so keep him in line and make sure he doesn't talk you to death," he tried to whisper.

"I heard that," the zebra said.

"Quiet, no one wants to hear you talk," the Major said.

"Actually, I think a lot of people want to hear me talk once in a while, don't they? I have the ability to talk, so why not talk? It's fun to talk," he said as he kept talking while Major Monogram said, "See, this is what I mean. We're going to have you assign them posts, but for now, your mission is to grab every rabbit and bunny in the Tri-State area and search through them," he said as Agent Z interrupted, saying, "Quit ignoring me!"

Ignoring Agent Z, Major Monogram said, "Anyways, there are about 1000 rabbits, plus the order of 200 to be shipped today, so I'm counting on you all. Also, Agent P, you don't have to worry about Doofenshmirtz, we've hired a professional to deal with him," as he saluted all the animals, as all of them but Agent Z saluted back.

"See, this is what I hate about being a zebra. You can't salute," he tried to say as all the agents just took him outside of Perry's lair.

"Ah, that took care of Agent Z," the Major sighed in relief.

"Why did you send him, sir?" Carl asked.

"Because, that Zebra is so annoying. It's bad enough that he goes *neh* when he sleeps, but he can talk, oh that's a recipe for disaster," Major Monogram explained.

"But why did you send him on the mission? If he's a recipe for disaster, he's going to mess up somehow," Carl said.

"Oh shoot, why didn't I think of that? Oh well, Agent P, and I don't mean Peter the Panda or Pinky the Chihuahua, but Agent P will figure out a way, I have feeling about it," he said as he started to groan. "But now I have a feeling to go have a meeting with the big white round one," he said as he ran for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, it was six in the morning, as Phineas was coughing and stuck in bed being nursed by his mom. "Man, I guess it was serious yesterday," Linda said.

"I'm fi- *cough cough*" he tried to say, as he saw Isabella next to his mom.

"Hey Phineas, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad," Phineas said, as he started to cough again.

"Well, I've got to get to work. Today is the early sales. Isabella, can you watch over him?" Linda asked.

"You want me to watch over Phineas?" she asked as she started to smile.

"I take that as a yes. Well, see you guys later. Also, Phineas, there's lunch in the fridge, so later, when you two get hungry, go fix some lunch, okay?" she said.

"Sure mom," he said as his mom left.

"Wow, they look so cute together," she whispered to herself as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Ferb was sitting under a tree as Buford, Baljeet, Django and Irving walked up to him. "Hey Ferb, where's Diner Bell?" Buford asked.

"He's out with a cold," Ferb answered.

"Dang it, what are we supposed to do then?" Irving asked.

"I dunno," Ferb said.

"There's got to be something we can think of, right? We do have Ferb, who works on half of the project," Django said.

"Yeah, you can think of something, right?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders and responded. "I dunno."

"Argh, lets sit down and think. By the way, where's Perry?" Baljeet asked.

"Hey, that's my line!" Irving yelled.

"You don't have a line, okay? So shut up," Buford yelled, as they got back to thinking.

Perry was with the other animal agents searching for Dennis the Rabbit. Agent E was talking Perry up in the air while the other agents were scouring the land for bunnies.

"Do I really have to give you all rides? This is ridiculous. This is another reason why I hate being a Zebra, and hate it even more if I was a horse. You have to give others rides. It's annoying. Why can't you just walk yourselves? You have feet, right?" Agent Z said as he kept talking as the other agents just slapped him on the neck.

"Animal abuse! Animal Abuse!" Agent Z yelled as people on the street turned around to see them.

"Hmph, a zebra yelling at the top of it's lung as he is giving a panda and a chihuahua a ride on it's back. Weird way to start the day," Candace said to herself as she kept walking.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*

"Ah, so we meet again, Potty the Potted Plant. I'm sorry to say that you have been caught by my new trap that I designed for platypi, but I guess it works on potted plants also," Doofenshmirtz said as Potty the Potted Plant was tied to rope upside down.

"In truth, I actually haven't made an inator yet. I got lazy and didn't make blueprints for any since I had like 400, at least until Perry the Platypus happened. I never knew platypi would go bananas for anything, especially bananas. He ate a banana whole, with the peel in seconds when he forgot to have breakfest on time," Doofenshmirtz said as he took out a gun from his pocket.

"Behold, the Sick-Ray-inator. You see, everyone who gets zapped by the ray of this will instantly start coughing, until the get a cold, and sometimes even the flu. I tried it out on a few specimens yesterday and saw the results almost instant! I know what you're thinking: How come I have this if Perry the Platypus destroyed all my inators? Well, you see, I kept a stash of the twenty coolest inators and stashed them away. And I know what else you're thinking: You're not thinking because you're a stupid plant!" he exclaimed, as he pushed the plant, making it knock into him.

"Ow, there's no need to be that rough, now do we-*crash*" as Potty the Potted Plant crashed into Doofenshimrtz again.

Meanwhile, Perry and the others were scouraging through warehouse of bunnies and rabbits, having to beat up security guards and cages to get to them. While they were heading for another warehouse, Perry got a transmission, as he answered the call. "Agent P," Major Monogram said. "We have recieved information from this rabbit tracker, which I forgot to give you, taht there is a giant supply of bunnies and rabbits in a warehouse nearby the Danville Organic Farm, on the other side of town. We believe that Dennis is there, so leave two of the agents to search the warehouse nearby and the rest to leave for the other one. Major Monogram is out," as the transmission ended.

Perry pointed to Peter the Panda and Agent Z to stay as he Pinky and Agent E left as Agent E took them to the sky. "Great, I'm left with the panda, thanks a lot, Mr. Platypus," Agent Z said as they entered the warehouse with a giant plastic bag.

Meanwhile, Perry was looking at his GPS tracking device to try to find Dennis. As they were coming nearby the Danville Organic Farm, Perry pointed at a warehouse called, 'Warehouse of Rabbits' as they sunk in low to land. When they walked up to the warehouse, they saw unconscious security guards as they opened the door as a cage was dropping on top of them. But Perry managed to escape the cage, but he then caught his foot on another trap that caught him in a cage.

Meanwhile, at the other warehouse, "Whoa, did you hear the door open?" a security guard asked, as they saw the door open.

"Yeah, let's go check it out," another security guard said. *Crash* as the security guard was knocked out.

"Hey, Stanley, you okay?" the other security guard asked the unconscious guard. *clunk* as he got knocked out also.

"Wow, impressive. Do all pandas carry around wrenches?" Agent Z asked, as Peter the Panda searched through all the bunny cages.

Peter just nodded his head, saying no. "No, huh? I guess we have to find the others," Agent Z said as they left the warehouse.

"Come on, let's head for the other warehouse to see how those guys are doing," Agent Z said, but he did not notice that Peter was going in a completely different direction.

"Hey, panda bear, are you there?" as he turned around to find that Peter wasn't there. "AH! Where did you go?" as he noticed little bear footprints. "I guess I have follow these," he said as he sprinted hoping to catch up.

After a while, the tracks died out into a warehouse, as he said to himself, "Ah, the tracks end in there," as he opened the warehouse to see something surprising.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he saw all the agents caught in traps, as a certain rabbit was laughing. "Oh look, thewe's a little wabbit over thewe. Is this the Dennis the Wabbit I've been heawing about? trying to imitate Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes.

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Preview of Part 2:**__ "What? You want me to join you?" as all the others kept trying to signal him to say no. _

_"Should I join him and destroy the Tri-State area, or help those guys out to defeat him?" _

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of episode 5. Also, there will be more action in the later part of this episode.**

**Expect Date: Between the 8th of this month and the 22nd.**


	7. 5b: Revenge of Dennis the Rabbit Part 2

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Summer Life of a Teenager**

**Episode 5b: Revenge of Dennis the Rabbit Part 2**

**Summary: Perry wakes up in the middle of the night to get a report that Dennis the Rabbit has escaped custody and is planning on destroying the Tri-State Area along with the O.W.C.A. So with the help of Peter the Panda and Pinky the Chihuahua, he goes on a quest to go "Wabbit Hunting". Meanwhile, Phineas has caught a cold, leaving everyone else to find something to do today. A two-part special featuring Perry.**

* * *

"Hey, why are you guys tied up?" Agent Z asked as he saw everyone tied up, and as he was looking for an answer, a rabbit walked up to him with an evil grin.

"Who are you, Mr. Wabbit?" Agent Z asked, as he was trapped in a cage also.

"Hey dude, what was that for? That was so uncool. Caging a zebra?" he yelled, as the rabbit was surprised with his ability to talk.

Seeing that his talking was fascinating the rabbit, he added, "Yeah, I can talk. Unlike you and your other rabbit friends," as the rabbit gave him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked as he read the piece of paper. "'Greetings, I am Dennis, an ex-O.W.C.A agent that is now in the process of taking over the Tri-State Area. I believe that your fascinating ability to talk would benefit us both very greatly. Together, I believe that we can take over the Tri-State Area and destroy the O.W.C.A once and for all'" the zebra read. "Wow, you have very nice handwriting," he complimented, as the rabbit bowed curtiously.

Almost ignoring what the rabbit wrote the zebra asked, "What? You want me to join you?" as all the others kept trying to signal him to say no.

But as he was thinking, the rabbit gave him another piece of paper. "If you follow me, I will allow these animals to live, but they will be imprisoned. If you do not join forces with me, then you and the others will be demolished by my robo-rabbit army," he read.

"Should I join him and destroy the Tri-State area, or help those guys out to defeat him?" he asked himself as the rabbit signalled him to hurry up.

"I'm sorry, guys," the zebra sighed as he walked over to the rabbit.

Meanwhile, Phineas was busy coughing his lungs out as Isabella was nursing him. "Thanks, Isabella," he said as she got him a cup of hot water. "Sorry that I'm wasting your day by having you take care of me," he said, as he started to cough again.

"Don't worry about it, Phinie," she said in a dreamy voice, as she immediately corrected, "I mean Phineas. Sorry. Anyways, I wonder what the others are doing today?" she asked, as they thought of ideas.

"Maybe they're battling pirates in space, or something like that," he said, which made them both laugh. "Yeah, probably not," he said.

"I don't know either. I told the Cheerleading Squad to help you guys with your project today, but I don't know what they're doing," Isabella said, as they pondered the question.

The group was bored outside under the tree, thinking about what they should do. "Is thinking about what to do really this hard?" Buford asked in frustration.

"I guess so. Phineas used to do most of the thinking. Plus, without Isabella, it's gonna be even harder to think of something," Ferb stated.

"Where is Isabella?" Baljeet asked, as everyone but Ferb noticed that she wasn't there.

"She said that she was gonna be here, but I think she has to do something today," Gretchen answered.

As they were thinking, Irving had a click in his mind and said, "I've got it!"

"What is your plan, fan boy?" Buford asked.

"We can become superheroes and save the town in an animation," Irving yelled, which no one took into acount. "What? Was it not a good idea?"

"No, no it wasn't. We've already done that. We were superheroes when we had that animation studio. Seriously, what kind of Phineas and Ferb Fan boy that stalks them doesn't know about us being on T.V.?" Buford asked.

"I've told you for the last time, I AM NOT A STALKER!" he yelled loud enough that Phineas and Isabella could hear.

"Isabella, I know what they're doing today," Phineas said.

"I think anyone would now," she said, as they both laughed.

"Yeah," he said, as he started to cough again.

"Phineas, don't talk so much. Just lie down and relax," she said as she handed him the cup of water.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice but to listen to the nurse," he said somewhat sarcastically as he started to close his eyes.

_Wow, he looks so cute when he sleeps _she thought, adoring him. _Should I? _she asked herself as she leaned in to meet his face.

"Wow, you're tough, Potty the Potted Plant," Doofenshmirtz said as his lair was half destroyed. "But you still haven' t destroyed my Sick-Ray-inator!" he exclaimed, but almost on cue, Potty the Potted Plant crashed into Doofenshimrtz's hand, knocking the Sick-Ray-inator out of his hands.

"NO! My Sick-Ray-inator!" he yelled. "Man, that gets annoying to say. I should've renamed it Flu-inator or something like that," he mumbled to himself as he watched his inator crash to the ground.

Agent Z kicked Dennis in the face, sending him flying, as he pressed the button to release the cages. "That's what a Zebra is capable of," he yelled, as Dennis, upset by getting hit by a Zebra, pressed a remote button as a gate opened up.

"What are those?" Agent Z asked as the other animals gathered around him.

"Robotic Rabbits?" the zebra asked as the rabbits charged at them. Perry was the first to make a move, as he took out his grappling hook and destroyed two of them, racing after Dennis.

Peter the Panda ran at one and punched it, breaking it's face. While another behind him was about to attack him, Pinky came up and headbutted it, making it crash into a wall. After that, they saluted each other by taking off their hats and bowing.

Agent E was pecking and clawing at each rabbit, tearing the skin apart, while Agent Z was stomping on them, crushing them under his hoof.

But Dennis and his rabbit army was making a comeback, as his rabbits started to use kung-fu moves, able to inflict damage before getting crushed.

"Man, these guys are getting tougher. Someone needs to go after Dennis so these rabbits will stop attacking us," Agent Z announced as they looked around for their missing agent. "Hey, where's Perry?" he asked as they looked around the warehouse as rabbits started charging at them.

Perry was up on the roof, getting ready for his destined clash with Dennis. Dennis took out his grapplin hook as he tried to hit at Perry. But Perry jumped up to dodge as he swung down to his head. But Dennis rolled to his left as he rolled behind Perry as he swung at Perry. But Perry jumped up, as Dennis swung at Perry's grappling hook, sending it flying as he hit Perry's side, sending him flying towards the Danville Organic Farm, as Dennis followed him.

"Where did that platypus go?" Agent Z yelled as the other animals were holding back the animal army. "You better beat him, or else we're done for."

Perry got up to see he was in the garden, as he prepared to have a long and grueling fight with Dennis. Dennis swung his grappling hook, as Perry caught it, bent it and threw it towards the warehouse, somehow landing on a rabbit's head.

"Wow, that was weird," Agent Z commented as he crushed the dazed rabbit. Pinky and Peter were surrounded by a giant group of rabbits, as Peter kicked one as he punched two others, while Pinky bit at one of them, tearing their skin, and throwing the rabbit at another one. But for Agent E, it was easy picking as he kept clawing and pecking at each rabbit that dared to approach the eagle.

Back with Perry, he just punched Dennis in the face, as he followed it up with a kick. But Dennis recovered quickly as he headbutted Perry and kicked him into the ground. But Perry got up and kicked Dennis up into the air as the two prepared for aerial combat, as Perry tried to punch Dennis. But the rabbit blocked it with ease as he hit Perry with an uppercut, setting him up for a leathal blow.

But Perry would react fast enought to block the kick from Dennis as he kicked Dennis with all his might, sending him towards another part of the garden, and coincedently, it was the carrot part of the garden, and the carrots were fresh and ready to pick, which was paradise to Dennis, as he started to eat the carrots. Taking advantage of his distraction, Perry socked him in the face again, sending him into the ground.

Meanwhile, the Sick-Ray-inator was still falling, REALLY slowly, as it finally made contact with the ground. But before the inator shattered, it shot one beam as it reflected onto a mirror and then onto a car window as it reflected onto Ferb's watch as it shot into the house, where Isabella was about to kiss Phineas, as it hit Phineas, as he immediately got up after he got hit by the shot.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed as he noticed Isabella rubbing her chin. "Isabella, are you all right?"

"Yes, JUST fine," she said, upset, which Phineas couldn't tell.

"Good, let's go outside to see the others," he said as he rushed outside, not realizing Isabella's disapointment.

_Dang it. Why did he HAVE to wake up at that moment? Does fate hate me or something_ she thought as Phineas noticed that she wasn't coming.

"Hey, Isabella. Are you coming, or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she said as she followed him outside.

"Hey guys," he said, as everyone was surprised to see him.

"Hey, Phineas. How come you're not in bed coughing?" Django joked.

"Well, as I was sleeping, I suddenly felt better. It was as if I was hit by a blast of medicine that works automatically," Phineas refrenced.

"Well, that's good I guess. But thanks to your illness, we haven't figured out what to do today!" Irving said, which everyone ignored.

"Where is Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, she's in Vegas with Stacy, Jenny and Stacy's mom," Ferb answered.

"For how long?" Phineas asked.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Ferb said.

"Oh, I guess we can go in for snacks," Phineas said as he and Ferb led everyone in the house.

"By the way, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, as no one could give him an answer.

"I don't know," Ferb answered.

Perry was beating up the distracted Dennis as he kept eating carrots. So Perry decided to stop Dennis from eating and handcuffed him and brought him to the warehouse, showing that the O.W.C.A. had one this fight.

"Finally," Agent Z said as he kicked a non-moving rabbit at the others. "Took you long enough," he said as they rushed off back to headquarters.

"Congratualtions, you have recaptured Dennis and have saved the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area from that fiend," Major Monogram exclaimed as he and Carl started cheering and clapping. "You all deserve medals and extra days off, but unfortunately, we cannot afford giving you a break, so I hope to see you tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to resign," Agent Z said, which stunned everyone.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Major Monogram asked.

"I feel that my purpose in life is to mess with the minds of crazy teenage girls, nothing more, nothing less. So I need to resign from full time agent," he said, which relieved the Major, somewhat. "But I can be a part time agent, right?" he asked.

"Why not. You deserve an honorary status, actually, all of you do, but we haven't created that position yet, so we will give you all medals. Here is yours, Agent P," he said, as he opened his eyes to see that Perry was gone. "Where's Agent P?"

Perry was sitting with his owners, Phineas and Ferb. "Oh, there you are, Perry," he said as he took Perry into his arms.

'In a local report, it is said that a total of 900 rabbits in a warehouse next to the Danville Organic Farm have been assaulted and killed, the reason being unknown,' the T.V announced.

"Aww, that's so sad," Isabella said.

"Hmm, I wonder what did that?" Phineas asked, as Perry just made a made a chattering noise, realizing that it was the other agents.

* * *

**That's the end of Revenge of Dennis the Rabbit. I hope you like the chapter. Reviews would be nice.**

**Next Chapter: Phineas and Ferb recieve a letter saying that they have to go to a championship basketball match for a team that they left before the summer. Meanwhile, Perry has a late reaction to the injuries with his fight with Dennis.**


End file.
